Another Chance To Live?
by Team Jouren
Summary: Here with another story. Bradley & Stacey are in this. Bradley is alive and they are not on the run. Lily is Bradley's Daughter. Derek is alive in this although what has happened for example the drinking storyline is sort of similar and instead of Lauren landing herself in hospital after the break up she goes to Spain.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys.**

**Another one here. Hope you like it. Totally different to the current Storyline..**

* * *

Another Chance To Live?

Laurens POV

It was quite late in the morning, i had gone out the night before and i hardly remember a thing. I definitely didnt drink. I'm positive i didnt drink but i hardly remember how i got here though. I must have rang Bradley Or Stacey. This is not new though I've been having trouble with remembering things for the past year. I sat up in bed holding my head. It was killing, and it will hurt even more once Bradley starts shouting. Oh Bradley is my brother and Stacey is his wife. I live with them & my adorable little niece Lily Branning in Spain. I love it in Spain but as you see its Christmas and Bradley wants to go and visit dad, who lives in London. Now we have to go but it's weird you see I don't know what they going to expect. I'm not the same Lauren I was before and I'm not sure if they going to be happy when they see a different me. Things had changed a lot, since I've been living with Bradley I never once spoke to My dad or mum since I've been here, well since my accident I haven't. Not even Bradley spoke to any of them. Dad didn't know I was even living with Bradley and I wanted it to stay that way.

**End of POV**

* * *

Lauren got out of bed and put her night gown on as she made her way downstairs into the lounge. She looked at Stacey who was silently telling her that her brother was angry. Well atleast she knew who brought her home last night. She looked at Stacey who mouthed sorry. **Great **she thought it was upto her to deal with this mess. She walked upto Bradley and sat next to him, becoming slightly nervous now she took a deep breath, she put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his. She snuggled upto him to butter him up. If she knew Bradley as well as she thinks she knows him he will put his head on hers and place a kiss on the top of her head if he's not angry, and that usually takes less than 5 minutes. Nearly 5 minutes were over and still nothing. Tears started forming in her eyes and slightly flowed as she realised he was angry. The first time in her life Bradley was actually angry and not fibbing. As she was about to stand up and leave the room she felt the kiss and then his resting on hers.

_'I'm sorry Bradley,'_ she whispered softly _'I didn't drink, I promise you I don't understand how I got so drunk. I'd been ordering lemonade all night_' she sobbed silently.

_'Hey,'_ he said getting out of the snuggle, bringing her face around so he could see. He instantly felt guilty. This past year had been hard for him, a lot had happened and he needed to keep her safe. He tried to never upset her since her accident and today he made her cry. His hand cradled her face softly tears forming in his own eyes. _' I'm sorry Lo, I wasn't angry. I can never get angry with my Lo can i? As for the drink, I know it wasn't your fault._' he said.

_'You know it wasn't my fault?'_ she wondered not sure she heard it right.

_'Yeah Lo, Do u remember what happened?'_ he wanted to know.

_'No, I was with Hannah, some guys were teasing me and I didn't like it Bradley, I was getting scared so I kept huddling close to Hannah. Then we went to the bathroom and when I came out Hannah had gone. I thought she went back to the table so I tried to find her. I went to the table and started drinking my lemonade which I left on the table. My head started hurting so I pulled my phone out. I remembered you and Stacey telling me to ring you if I was scared. I don't remember anything after that at all because my head started spinning.'_ she started sobbing and Bradley hugged her.

_'Lo, its okay, just get some sleep yeah, remember your going to Walford tomorrow to see your dad.'_ Stacey had said, changing the subject. _'So come on we need to go shopping as well if you don't want to sleep, or we could spend a bit of Dad's money when we're there, ey Lauren'_ Bradley joked nudging Lauren making her smile. Lily came and hugged Lauren after hearing her cry.

_'Laur, no Caying'_ she said in her cute baby voice. Lauren hugged Lily and gave her a little kiss, and started tickling her. After a short while of the four of them spending some quality time together they all then went up to their rooms and started packing, all helping each other and then all went to sleep.

* * *

Next day was all rather a blur to Lauren to be honest. Stacey had woke her up after they had missed their alarm. A groggy Lauren ran into the bathroom to quickly get ready for the long journey ahead. 16 hours on the plane and two hours each way give or take at the airport both here in Spain and London, 20 HOURS! It was going to be a looooong journey. They got their bag down from their rooms to put in the taxi which was waiting, making sure Lauren had all her medicines they locked the door and made their way to the taxi putting everything in. Sitting inside, they were ready to go.

After getting to the airport and going through all the checks they were glad to be on the plane. They checked all Laurens medicine making sure it was needed and after Bradley showed them the note from their doctor they were allowed to take them. They now boarded the plane and all fell asleep as they set off.

* * *

After a long and tiring journey the four Brannings were now on their way to the square. Bradley was hugging Lauren as her head started hurting, flashes were in her head and she had no idea what was going on. looking out the window hadn't helped so she put her head on Bradley's shoulder, closing her eyes to make the flashes go away. Bradley looked at Stacey who shared his worries for their sister. The taxi parked outside the Vic and Stacey smiled. They made their way out and waited for Lauren.

Bradley had told Lauren that they were going in to see if their dad was in there and to make sure all the bags were out. As Lauren helped the taxi driver get the bags out Bradley, Stacey & Lily made their way into the vic.

Bradley looked around. The vic was the same, Nothing Had Changed at all. there he saw his family sat at the table. Seemed like the whole Branning family was there. Even a few new faces he hadn't recognised at all. An old man and a young girl. They were all talking to each other not realising the new entry until they heard a scream outside.

* * *

**Please Review. It would mean alot to seee your views on this story..**

**Thank you .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys.**

**Firstly I want to say thank you to all of you who are following my story and who have reviewed it... Your words mean a lot to me..**

**Thank you**

* * *

Chapter 2

Bradley POV

All I heard was a scream. My heart stopped as I looked at Stacey. The panic and the worries storming on to our faces. I then looked at my dad. He looked up at me shocked. Shocked to see us there, well there goes the suprise. 'Bradley' he whispered before getting up to hug me. But as I was about to hug him back I could hear crying. I started to panic more and left my dad in the middle hugging Stacey & Lily and ran outside. One person was on my mind and it was my not my Dad. It was Lauren.

* * *

Laurens POV

Bradley had left me to sort the bags out. I mean me of all people. I couldn't even lift my own suitcase up and I was going to lift theirs up too. This place doesn't feel right to me. I feel lost here. As I helped the taxi driver with the bags I could feel someone looking at me. At first I tried to ignore it but the intensity of the stare was huge. I could feel the person checking me out, could feel the eyes watching me, trailing up and down my body. I stopped put my hand on my hips and turned my head to where it was coming from. There stood a guy and a blond girl. I looked back at the guy and our eyes locked. I kept staring at him and then looked at the girl. They were holding hands. I felt like I should know them, closing my eyes I turned my head. The pain in my head became more hard as I held my head in my hands. I could feel someone touching me. I couldn't recognise it, I couldn't remember who it was. All I knew was, it wasn't Bradley so I screamed. I moved away looked at the person and it was the same guy I saw a few seconds ago. I started shaking and panicking as the flashes started to become more intense. I moved away from him sitting in the floor with my head in my hands shivering at the feel the guy on me. My breathing became erratic, as I closed my eyes, shaking and whimpering in pain.

* * *

Bradley POV

I ran out the door to see the bags on the floor but I couldn't see Lauren. I saw Stacey follow me out with the rest of the family behind us calling out name. I heard a whimpering sound and looked to the ground. There she was, shaking in fear, holding her head as she was in pain. 'Bradley' Stacey said tearfully. I looked at her as she saw the tears in my eyes. 'Go' she said pointing to Lauren with her eyes. I nodded at her and slowly crept down. Then I heard dad shout Laurens name. She looked up at me, my heart broke a little as I saw tears in her eyes. She looked at dad, and as dad was about to hug her Lauren moved back in fear. Stacey moved in front of max and moved him away. 'Lo, its me' I said ignoring the looks my family were giving me. I saw her move her head towards me, and as she looked at stacey I could tell she saw dad. She moved back again but said my name. 'Bradley' she cried. 'It hurts Bradley' I moved closer to her taking my time. 'I know Lo, but I'm here right.' I whispered to her. Me and Stacey were the only ones who could calm her. We along with Lauren & Uncle Jack were the ones who knew her secret. The reason to her medical condition. 'What happened to her?' Asked dad 'why is she crying Bradley and how is she with you' he said trying to calm his anger. 'Not Now Max' Stacey had said. She passed lily to max who went happily. 'Hey Lo, you remember where we are?' She askd quietly as she knelt down to meet Lauren on the floor. 'Lo?' I probed further wanting to know if she remembered anything. 'No' she whispered tearfully. I saw her move a little. Looking at everyone she crawled her way to me and hugged me in fear. Her body shaking as she looked at the rest of the family who were currently staring at her. 'Stace who are they?' I heard Lauren ask shaking in fear, her eyes were shut as I felt her grab hold of me. 'We'll tell you later okay' she said softly. 'It hurts Bradley. I don't know why. He was looking at me, I could feel him looking when I took my bags out. And then our eyes locked. She was looking too. My head started hurting Bradley and he came upto me. I panicked even more, I feel like I should know them, but I don't know who they are. The flashes were back. I could see things but it was too fast. My head started hurting more. I could see him walking towards me and I panicked. I don't know him Bradley, I don't know any of them. I want to go home, I don't want to be here Stacey, I feel like I know this place, like I've lived here before, I don't want to be here '. She whispered to me and stacey in pain. Making us look at each other confirming that she has in fact lost her memory of this place too. Not just this place but the people who live here, our family, our friends. 'Its okay, Lo. I'm here. Right, we came to celebrate christmas right with dad.' I said pulling back from her a little so I can see her face. I cradle her face and my thumbs wiped away her tears. 'Make new memories, replace the old ones that you forgot. Celebrate Christmas with Mum, Dad, Abi, Oscar, Grandma Dot, Auntie Carol & Uncle Jack' I saw her smile at the mention of Uncle Jacks name. 'Uncle Jack's here' she whispered slowly. 'Yeah Lo, but he's at the house getting things ready for us to stay. Remember. We're staying at his place right?' I asked her. Hoping she remembers, as she nodded I left out a sigh of relief. 'Now who was staring at my Lo huh?' I asked her hoping she would tell me. She pointed behind her when I saw the guy. I looked at Stacey, who then knelt near us. 'He may know you. I did tell you there would be people who knew you coming up to you. Now Lo, we going to get you up, but first tell me you got any more pain in your head?' Lauren shook her head and held Staceys hand. Both me and Stacey helped her up, as she stood up I could see dad trying to move towards her but Lauren hugged Stacey out of fright. 'Bradley we need to take her in.' She told me indicating we were leaving. I nodded at her. 'Stace, what about Lily' I heard Lauren ask thinking we were going to leave Lily there. 'Oh and where we going. I want to see Uncle Jack' she said. I could see dad come towards me asking me what's wrong with her. He grabbed onto my shoulder yelling at me for keeping his daughter away from him for so long. Lauren started Panicking. 'Why's he hurting Bradley For? WHO IS HE? STACEY TELL HIM TO STOP HURTING BRADLEY! GET HIM OFF BRADLEY. HES HURTING HIM STACEY. WHO IS HE STACEY? She yelled in fear as she started panicking. Her body shaking. Uncle Jack had come by then and pulled Dad away from me and I moved to hug Lauren. She was shivering, crying uncontrollably, holding me for dear life and then I felt her hold weaken, her crying stop and her body stop shivering. 'Lauren! Lo' I called 'LO!' I felt her body collapse. If it weren't for Stacey who helped me hold her she would have been on the floor.

* * *

Lauren was in bed at Uncle Jacks. Uncle Jack had stayed behind keeping an eye on her. Bradley wasn't worried to leave Lauren there with him, she remembered him from visits we had. He came when Lauren had an accident, for an holiday to get away. And ended up staying for 7Months. He was there helping him tell Lauren everything Bradley could, to help her remember, but the pains she started receiving were hurting her so they were told to stop trying to get to her to remember and let her brain function on its own. Bradley and Stacey were at No'5. Bradley sat down with everyone there. He had now met Derek who was his uncle and his two cousins Alice & Joey. 'Dad you need to sit down, because what I'm about to tell you, all of you is really important' he told them. 'Its vital you hear this Max because this could effect Lo more than anyone else here okay' Stacey stated. They took a deep breath 'Lauren had an accident 1 year ago. The accident weren't as bad as we thought. She sustained an head injury and she was out cold for days Dad. When she woke up she hardly knew who I was and started screaming. We then realised she lost her entire memory. It took me Months to try and calm her, to make her comfortable with me, Stacey & Uncle Jack. She doesn't react well with people she doesn't know dad. That's why she was scared of you. The old Lauren, you know the fiesty, loud sarcastic Lauren she's gone dad. Instead there's this scared, quiet, lonely Lauren. She doesn't remember nothing dad. No one!' Bradley didn't go into much detail but this was it in a nutshell.

Everyone was quiet, all I could hear was Abi, Mum, Grandma Dot, Dad & Alice crying. The look on their faces broke my heart. Dad sat on the floor with his head in his hands crying. Abi hugged Alice as they both held each other. Mum sat with oscar holding him. I walked upto Dad, bent down and hugged him. He burst into tears. 'My baby, she's been through all that.' He moved away slightly. 'Why didn't you tell me Bradley. We had a right to know' he angrily said to me. 'She promised me not to tell you, she didn't know who you were Dad.' I told him. 'This is your fault Bradley' I heard dad whisper. That is it, how could he blame me. ' DONT YOU DARE, DAD!' I yelled at him angrily and walked out ignoring stacey calling me. 'You don't know half of the things that had happened max and if you want to play the blame game I suggest you look closer to home. It was your fault she left max, your fault she was in so much pain. You and Tanya, both worried about yourselves that you didn't realise your daughter needed you. Her boyfriend, or her cousin shall I say broke up with her because of her drinking. She came to me weeks after her break up the final straw was when she saw Lucy & Joey kiss. She couldn't deal with it max. She said it was either that or she drink her self to death. SO DONT YOU DARE BLAME BRADLEY' Stacey told them starting of calmly then getting angry towards the end. She walked up to Carol took Lily of her and walked out slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**Please Read & Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys.. Sorry its a little late.. Been to tired to update what with the Heat ...**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter.. theres not a lot of joey in this chapter but next chapter will make up to it xx**

* * *

Chapter three

It was morning now. After yesterday Bradley was in bits, his own Dad accused him of keeping Lauren Away from him. He had heard what his Dad was upto before lauren lost her memory, how he kept having affair after affair, not seeing how it had started to affect his family. Well typical Max Branning, Bradley thought.

Lauren had woken up, she yawned slightly and stretched her body to try and shake the tiredness away. She had been resting since she collapsed in Bradleys Arms. She sat up in bed and rested her back to the headboard. She tried to think back to yesterday. The boy she saw. There was something about him, how when their eyes met it felt like she knew him. She felt something but it all went within a second.

Laurens POV

I can't help but think about that boy. He was actually quite good looking. His shirt was tight so you could see the outline of his body & his muscles, well they were quite impressive. He had a gorgeous smile, and his eyes spoke out volume. When he looked at me there was like a little flutter in my stomach. I wanted to go and kiss them sexy lips. Shocking really since I don't know him but he seems to know me.  
End of POV

* * *

Stacey had walked into laurens room and had seen her looking lost. She could see the small smile on her face and she was thinking. No guesses who she was thinking of. Stacey walked around the bed, lifted the covers and slid onto it. Lauren felt the bed move and had seen Stacey sat there. She moved a little closer to her and had her head on her shoulder. She suddenly started thinking of Bradley and the man hurting him. She could see tiny resemblance's that stood out claiming the fact that he was indeed her dad.

_'Stace, that was dad yesterday wasn't it, who was hurting Bradley?'_ She asked already knowing the answer.  
_'Yeah Lo, That's your Dad, Max Branning'_ she replied.  
_'Why did Bradley not shout at him. Its not even Bradleys fault this happened is it. I know, I ran away, but how is it Bradleys fault. I remember Uncle Jack telling me, that I couldn't take it anymore, Dad & Mum fight so much he said that I had to leave.__**'**_She whispered not knowing if it was true. She was a bit scared of Max, she didn't know how to talk to him. She wanted to meet him but after yesterday she decided it wasn't the right time.  
'_Lo, you know its not your fault and Bradley knows its not your fault, but Max well he doesn't know what exactly happened. We sort of cut the story short yesterday because we want you there. You'll come right?'_ She explained and waited for an answer.  
'_No, I don't want to Stace. Can't I stay with Uncle Jack?'_ She whispered fearfully. _'Yea go on then, but you'll have to meet them all soon though. You can't hide from it._' She told her as soon as she seen her face. The fear started forming as Lauren started to become scared again.  
'_Hmm ino' _she said calming down abit after Staceys answer somehow reassured her.  
_'By the way Lo, what do you think of that guy then eh, the one staring at you?'_ She teased her. Obviously Stacey gathered that he was Joey, but she wanted to see her reaction. Lauren blushed slightly and went quiet.  
_'Stace, he's good looking aint he?, I mean his eyes are gorgeous. I could have stared at him for ages if it weren't for the flashes. And when he smiles you could see little dimples too. I feel like I know him Stace. I want to know him, but somethings stopping me. I think there's been a bad fallout between us two or something. I don't know._' Lauren finally told Stacey. They sat gossiping for a while longer and then made their way to the living room where Uncle Jack, Bradley & Lily were sat.

* * *

Lauren put on her leather jacket and made her way out as her Uncle Jack locked up behind her. She waited by the gate for him looking around, taking in the new scenery. Well it was okay to be honest, nothing like Spain Lauren though to herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder giving her no time to panic. As she turned she realized it was Uncle Jack.  
'_So ready to go and explore_' he had said rather excitedly.  
'_Hm, let's go and see what the fuss is about old man'_ she teased his giggling at the reaction he gave her.  
_'I have you know, I'm no old man'_ he answered her back rather amused  
_'Yeah yeah Uncle Jack, keep telling yourself that. So Come on then Uncle Jack Where First?'_ She shot back at him definately enjoying herself. She linked arms with him as the walked around the square, Jack telling her bit of information in hope it could trigger something. The walked through the gardens and passed the bench and stopped at the big red building.  
_'What's this Uncle Jack?'_ She wondered.  
_'The vic. Its the pub remember you were here yesterday'_ he said to her, confused as to why she had asked.  
_'Oh hmm guess I never really got to see the building before you know everything kicked off.'_ She replied to him.  
_'Don't worry everythings going to be fine. How about we go inside and get a drink and waited for Bradley, Stacey & your parents to come. Hmm?'_ He said to her hoping she doesn't worry to much.  
_'Hm I supposed I could but what if people come up to me and try and talk. Then what?'_ She whispered to him, her fear slowly creeping back in as she hugged herself closer to her uncle.  
_'Lo, I promise I won't let them near you okay, it'll be just us two, plus this is the time to show you that I am not an old man, eh?_ He teased her nudging her slightly.  
'_Hmm go on then granddad, but your still going to be an old man to me'_ she giggled as they made their way in.

* * *

She walked into the pub with Jack close behind her. She looked around, and could tell by the way the pub was set it was a very homely sort of pub. She cuddled towards her Uncle, holding his hand a little bit tighter then before as she herself moved her Uncles arms around her shoulder and she put her arms around his waist holding him close. He hugged her closer as he looked around and saw all Laurens so called mates at the table all looking at her. He then looked at her and kissed her forehead and whispered _'its gonna be okay Lo, I'm here'._ He waited for Roxy to come and take his order. Roxy had met Lauren a few times as she went on holiday taking Amy with her when Jack had stayed to helped Bradley. She made her way to Jack.  
_'Hey Jack, hi Lauren. Remember me?_' She asked quietly but softly. It was hard to see Tanya & Max and not tell them anything but she could see that it was indeed their fault & Joeys too. It took so much strength for her to not go over to Joey and his stuck up chew toy Lucy and slap them a few times when she saw them together. Even after Lauren had gone, that Lucy had still always said awful things about Lauren so sometimes Roxy had to take her anger out and spill some drink on her or have a pretend fight with Shirley who accidentally knocked Lucy over.  
_'Hey Rox, yeah I do.'_ She whispered back trying to shake the fear out.  
'Hey Rox, can I get a beer and orange juice please. Oh and we gonna take Amy inabit if that's okay. Lo, here wants to spend some time with her.' He said whilst paying for the drinks.  
_'yeah sure Jack, just got to warn you though she's being a right little madam. She's seen Stacey yesterday didn't she, when Sean brought her down, and has been demanding to go to play with Lily & Lauren' she told them laughing. _  
_'Aww can we take her after we've done here please_' Lauren had suddenly said.  
_'Sure Lo, you can. Why don't you go sit down Jack, ill bring these over.'_ Rox had told Jack seeing how his hands were full. Jack found a table in the corner, away from the young group and sat her down. They both started talking and teasing each other and Lauren soon forgot that their was a group who kept staring. She hardly knew them all except Fats. Somehow she still kept in touch with him even after her memory loss as his number was in her phone. She had read previous text messages and he was up to date with her medical condition thanks to Stacey. Just as Lauren had got Roxy to take her to the bathroom fats had walked in.  
_'Baby girl'_ he yelled excitedly. She froze a little and looked at Roxy & Jack. Before they could stop him he was at Laurens side hugging her. He noticed her body tense for a little bit.  
_'Fats'_ she whispered not having seen him since after her accident but recognizing his name for her. She smiled and looked at her Uncle silently asking him to help her. Fats moved away from her.  
_'Ah I knew you remember me, can't forget such a lovely person can you?'_ He said quietly so no one else had heard.  
_'Hmm guess so, no one else calls me baby girl'_ she replied back to him.  
_'I'm glad your okay Lo,'_ he moved forward cupped her face and pressed his lips to her forehead, he looked down as he moved away and saw her smile.  
_'See Lo, there's that smile I missed'_ he told her. She then excused herself as her and Roxy when to the bathroom, leaving Jack & Fats together.  
_'She's okay right, I mean she'll remember us won't she?'_ He asked Jack a bit worried.  
'_Yeah she remembers you from your texts fats. From all of her friends she kept in touch with you, you were there for her even when they rest of them weren't._' He told him making sure he didn't worry about her.  
When they came back she went to sit with Jack, fats had gone to sit with the others leaving Lauren with Jack.

* * *

Bradley, Stacey, Lily, Max, Tanya, Carol, Bianca, Cora, Abi, Oscar, Alice & Joey had all walked in. They looked around till the saw Jack sat at the table. Just then Lauren walked in with Roxy Laughing and walked to Jack not noticing the family. They all ordered their drinks and walked upto Jacks table.  
_'Hey, mind if we sit here?_' Said a voice. Only recognising it Lauren spoke up.  
_'Bradley,'_ she said abit excitedly. She got up and hugged him.  
_'I had so much fun with Uncle Jack, Brad'_ she told him smiling at him as she let go and sat back down.  
_'That's good Lo, by the way I've got some people who want to meet you. Is that okay?'_ He told her pausing a little to see her reaction. She tensed up a little and looked around to see her family stood there. She looked at Uncle Jack as he smiled in reassurance that he will be right here, as Bradley did the same.  
'_Ok, I guess'_ she whispered.  
Bradley smiled as he looked at the family without a warning Oscar ran to her and hugged her.  
'_Laur, I'm glad your back'_ he said in his small voice. She didn't know what to do. She looked at Uncle Jack who whispered his name.  
_'Oscar, me too'_ she said nervously. A tear dropped as she felt useless. She hated not knowing her family. How could she forget a cute kid like Oscar.. Abi then came and took Oscar away after she hugged her sister too. Max & Tanya were in tears seeing her react with Oscar & Abi. They could see her becoming nervous and panicking a little. She started shuffling around not knowing what to do, but she needed to see her parents.  
_'Lo, this is Max, your dad'_ Stacey had spoke to break the little tense atmosphere. Lauren looked at Stacey & nodded a little as Stacey moved max towards her.  
_'Hey, Lauren. Can I have a hug too if that's okay?_' Max didn't want to scare her off. Lauren began thinking and after yesterday she was a little apprehensive to be near him, but she gave small nod. She stood up a little, feeling Bradley move next to her calmed her nerves. Max moved slowly up her a put his arms out and With a little push from Bradley she walked in to them and hugged him back. Her head was on his chest, she could feel a sense of familiarity in his hugs as she's had them before. She saw Stacey looking at her and she smiled. She wanted to stay in his embrace a little longer but she felt awkward. She doesn't remember him but she remembers his hugs. She moved out and looked at her Dad who now had tears in his eyes. She walked up to him a little and wiped his tears away and smiled at him as she moved back to Bradley holding his hand for support. She smiled as she felt Bradley kiss the top of her head. She then saw a blonde woman making her way up to her smiling as she stopped in front of her. Lauren turned back and looked at Bradley who whispered in her ear _'Its Mum'_. She looked at the woman and smiled. Tanya hugged her instantly not waiting for a reply which shock Lauren. Her hand still in Bradley held him abit tighter. Her body tensed up as Tanya felt it. She moved back a little and smiled weakly at her daughter.  
_'I'm sorry, its just I haven't seen you in such a long time'_ Tanya spoke as she registered the look on Laurens Face.  
_'Its ok'_ Lauren whispered as she moved closer to Bradley. One by one all came to hug her and the last one was Joey not sure whether to go or not. He walked up to her not knowing how she'd react. If she would panic or not. He smiled at her and watched her smile back.  
_'I'm Joey,'_ he said waiting for a response as he held his hand out to her for her to shake it. He would have hugged her but seeing her reaction to the hugs she received he decided against it.  
'_I'm Lauren, but you already know that_' she said. She placed her hand in his. The minute they touched she felt a spark run through her. Her eyes widened and she looked at her hand before looking back at him. Her breathing becoming heavier as she felt the flashes in her head reappear. She closed her eyes to calm them down as she moved her spare hand on to her head. The flashes soon started to disappear on her. She opened her eyes to see everyone worried for her. She looked up at Joey and could see fear in his eyes. Something different in his eyes and it wasn't a cousin sort of feeling. She smiled more at him.  
_'Nice to meet you Joey'_ she whispered at him as she tried to take her hand away.  
She looked at her hand and then at him 'Can I have my hand back now please Joey' she giggled at him. Looking a bit embarrassed he removed her hand and nervously started rubbing the back of his neck Whispering 'sorry' to her.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Please Review :)**


End file.
